


Tumble

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie takes a fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@egroups.com.

Walking into each room, Francesca grew irritated. Why did she have to do all of the laundry? They weren't her children, it wasn't her husband!

Tossing a pair of dirty underwear into the overstuffed basket, she grimaced. Skids. Didn't Tony's mother teach him proper hygiene as a child? How could Maria stand being in the same bed as him?! She'd have to presoak all of his underwear.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she picked up a pair of smelly socks. How could a man who didn't do anything have sweaty socks?

Grabbing a small basket of Maria's dirty clothes, she shoved it on top of the larger basket. With a grunt, she hefted the heavy load and made her way out of the room. She froze as she stepped into the hall. Fraser and Ray were making their way up the stairs.

What in the hell was she going to do?! Here she was in a faded stained t-shirt and baggy sweat pants, her hair was a mess and worst of all, she hadn't any makeup on!

"Oh God."

Taking a deep breath, she cringed. What if Fraser thought the smell was coming from her and not from the dirty laundry?! Tucking her head down, she tried to disappear behind the baskets in her arms.

"So like I said, if the department doesn't start paying me some type of compensation for all my ruined suits, I just might have to lower my dress standards. You know...buy off the rack."

Ray pulled up sharply as he almost ran into Francesca.

"Hey watch it!"

When he received no snappy reply, he became confused.

"Maria?"

With a sigh of defeat she answered him.

"No, it's me."

"Hello Francesca."

She closed her eyes in humiliation.

"Hi Fraser."

"Would you like me to carry the laundry down to the basement for you?"

He was too kind, too nice. There was no way in hell she'd let him see her without the basket of clothes out of the way. Before she could say no, Ray's nasal tones sounded.

"Come on Benny, she can do it herself. That's her 'job'."

Clenching her teeth, she seethed in rage. So what if she only worked part-time as a civilian aid. Was it her fault they wouldn't make her full-time?

Shifting the baskets, she moved past them.

"Thanks anyway Fraser, I can handle it."

"But..."

Ray placed a hand on Fraser's shoulder and pushed him forward.

"Benny, let's go. I hafta' get showered and back to the station before Welsh notices."

She breathed a sigh of relief as they continued down the hall, but she could feel eyes staring at her back.

"Benny!"

A small smile flickered across her lips. Fraser had been caught looking at her again. If only he would look at her when she was dressed up. If only Ray wasn't such an asshole. She shifted the baskets as she made her way down the stairs. If only...

Any thoughts of Fraser disappeared as the basket on top wobbled to the side. Fighting to keep them from spilling out of her grasp, she struggled to adjust their weight. As her foot slipped, everything moved in slow motion.

The baskets lofted into the air, the laundry floated above her and then around her as she tumbled down the stairs. She stopped her downward decent with a muffled thud on the carpeted landing at the base of the first section of stairs.

***************************

Ray was in the process of pulling his tie off when Fraser's head jerked in the direction of the open door of the bedroom.

"What's the matter Benny?"

"It sounded like...Francesca?"

Fraser bolted out of the room. All Ray heard was the sound of his booted feet as he ran down the hall and then the stairs. It was then that he knew why Fraser was running.

"Frannie? Oh my God..."

Running after Fraser, he took the stairs two at a time, pulling up sharply at the sight before him. He swallowed back the lump in his throat, his heart racing in fear as Fraser knelt over the supine twisted figure of his sister.

"Benny...is she...?"

Fraser's voice was grim, his eyes never leaving Francesca's body as he ran his hands along each limb.

"I don't know. We can't move her. Could you call the ambulance please."

"Okay...okay. I'll be right back!"

With Ray gone, Fraser bit his lip, mentally cursing himself. He knew he should have carried the laundry down for her. It was too much. It was all his fault that she now lay here injured. What if...what if she died because he had let Ray dictate his actions again?

A small moan of pain from her lips sent his heart racing. He couldn't let her move.

"Francesca please don't move. Lie still."

"Whhhaaaaaa?"

"You've taken a fall and you need to lie still."

"Hurrrtsss...my leg...hurts."

The pain and fear in her voice grew as she grew more coherent.

"Francesca please...don't move."

When she started to cry, he felt his heart break. Leaning over her, he whispered soothingly in her ear as he placed a gentle restraining hand on her shoulder.

"The ambulance will be here shortly."

"Noooooo....can't go..."

"Francesca, you have to go to the hospital so they can make sure that you...that your injures are taken care of."

"Leg..."

"It's broken."

Her voice was shaky and pain filled.

"Can't go...too much work...Ma...she expects me to have it done."

Running a hand gently over her brow, he smiled slightly.

"I'm sure your mother will excuse you from not getting the housework done."

************************************

Laying on the exam table, Francesca drifted in and out as the doctor cast her leg. She had been lucky. Except for her leg all she ended up with were a dozen or so bruises and assorted achy muscles. As soon as the cast was dry, she could be taken home and put to bed.

A dreamy smile crossed her lips as she thought of who could put her to bed. It faded as the she tried to remember if Fraser had been in the room when they examined her. The smile returned as she imagined him blushing.

The doctor finished working on her cast and said a few words to her. Nodding her head yes, she listened to him drone on, completely ignoring what he was telling her. She said a silent prayer of gratitude when he finally left the room. All she wanted to do was to go home.

A light knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and to her delight Fraser peeked his head into the room. Catching her eye, he rewarded her with a small smile.

"May I come in?"

Licking her lips, she managed to wave him in, confused at how fuzzy she felt.

She watched him walk in with his head tucked down, worrying the brim of the stetson in his hands. He stood at the head of the exam table, his eyes still avoiding hers. She stared blankly at his face, confused by the look of guilt that he wore.

She tried to speak again and found her lips wouldn't form the words. What she managed to say wasn't what she was thinking. The cheerful hello that she wanted to say came out garbled.

**************************************

Fraser cautiously entered the room. As he stepped forward, he dropped his head down in shame. Francesca lay on the exam table looking small and frail, her face pain filled and tear stained. If he didn't always bow down to Ray's wishes where Francesca was concerned, she wouldn't be laying here. When she managed to say hello, he felt like running out of the room. Stealing himself, he raised his head to look her in the eye.

"Um...hello Francesca. I hope...are you feeling well? I mean I know you're in pain that's obvious, but other than that...I..."

"S'kay Fras. 'Em 'kay."

She waved a hand languidly through the air, then she reached out and brushed her fingers against his hands. Loosening his grip on the stetson, he clasp her small hand in his. She smiled, then closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. Before he could even say a word, he could tell that she had fallen asleep.

Laying the stetson on the end of a small tray beside the exam table, he reached his free hand up to gently trace her features, then softly across her lips.

He yanked his hand back and quickly placed her other hand on her chest. He could hear Ray coming down the hall, his complaints loud.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he had finally reached the end of his rope so to speak. From now on where Francesca was concerned, he would do what his heart said, not what Ray demanded.

***************************************

She was bored to death. Having a broken leg had it's benefits. She didn't have to go to work nor did she have to do any house work. The downside to it all was being trapped. Without Ma or anyone in the house at the moment to help her down the stairs, she was stuck on the second floor.

Clicking the remote on the small television that they had placed in her room, she let out a loud breath. Daytime television sucked! Even with cable there was nothing on. She knew she had passed the point of total boredom when her favorite soap operas failed to entertain her.

Scratching behind her neck, she frowned. She would give anything to take a shower. No, not a shower, a bath. One where she could run a washcloth over her skin to get rid of the grime. Where she could lay back and let the water soothe her soul.

She heard the sound of footsteps making their way down the hall. Sitting up straight, her heart began to pound in her chest. She hadn't heard the door or anyone coming up the stairs. Should she yell or hide? Looking at her leg, where in the hell would she go? The only exit was into the hall or out the window.

"Ma?! Maria?!"

To her surprise it was Fraser who stepped into the open door way.

"Um...Fraser...what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here...you know what I mean."

He looked at her as if he were seeing through her, then his eyes focused on her. There was none of the shyness that she normally saw only an intense interest.

"I came by to see how you're feeling."

She looked past him, expecting Ray to come charging into the room and pulling him out.

He looked behind him, then back at her.

"Ray is not with me."

Her eyes widened slightly. Fraser never wanted to be alone with her. In fact, he avoided it at all cost. Something was wrong.

"Is he okay? Nothing happened to him did it?"

When he smiled at her, she grew even more confused.

"No, nothing is wrong with Ray."

"Oh...okay. You just wanted to visit...me."

"Yes."

Without thinking she scratched at her neck. When she remembered who was in the room with her, she yanked her hand back down. She almost had a heart attack when Fraser spoke.

"Would you like a bath?"

He said it as if he were asking if she wanted a cup of coffee. Her voice squeaked when she was able to speak.

"You're offering?"

"If you would like one...yes."

Her heart was pounding again. This time in confusion, fear and excitement. The excitement quickly faded when she looked at the cast on her leg. Even though she knew she should say no, the words that came out betrayed her.

"Yes."

In one smooth motion, she found herself picked up and carried down to the bathroom. As he set her down, the panic began to override everything.

"I can't have a bath. I can't...my cast can't get wet."

She should have known better as Fraser quickly produced a large trash bag and tape.

"How...I mean..."

"I'm a mountie, Francesca. We have to be prepared at all times for many things."

Kneeling down before her, he made quick work of securing the bag around her leg. Once that was done, he began to run the water in the tub. When he removed his leather jacket and began rolling the sleeves of his henley up, she turned and began to hobble from the room.

He smoothly moved to block the door. Resting a hand on her shoulder he directed her back to the tub.

"Um Fraze. I...I don't think this is a good idea. Ray! He might come home!"

Fraser shook his head no.

"He will not be off duty until five. It is now only two. We have plenty of time."

"Ma will be coming home soon."

He leaned over her shoulder and began to undo her robe, his voice seductive.

"Your mother will not be home until three-thirty, your sister and her family will not return from your aunt's home until later this evening."

Francesca's mouth dropped open in surprise. He planned this!

"I uh...I think I better...I think maybe you should..."

He kissed the back of her neck.

"You think I should what?"

Arching her back, she automatically leaned into him. When his hands undid the ties to her robe, she felt the panic well up again.

She grabbed his hands and held them in place.

"I don't think..."

"No, you really shouldn't."

Brushing her hands aside, he pulled the robe open and off her shoulders while placing light kisses between her shoulder blades.

As the robe dropped to the floor, she felt the cool air waft around her skin. Except for the cast...and the plastic bag held in place with tape...she was completely nude.

This was something she had dreamed of for so long. Her and Fraser together...but not like this. It was so one sided. He was fully dressed and she...she was stuck with a crappy lump of plaster wrapped around her leg.

Before she could react, she was lifted up and lowered into the tub. Avoiding looking Fraser in the eye, she followed the movement of his hands as he twisted the knobs, stopping the flow of water into the tub. She never thought of him as being a large man, but his hands looked huge as he picked the bar of soap up and began working it against the washcloth until a large amount of lather was built up.

As he shifted behind her, he ran a hand under her hair and lifted it up. As the washcloth ran across her back, she couldn't help purring in contentment. It felt soooo good. When the washcloth worked it's way around her body, she leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder. A small part of her mind registered the fact that there was no longer a washcloth running over skin, but she was beyond caring.

His hands gently kneaded her flesh, fingers pausing occasionally to twist and rub at her nipples bringing them to hardened peeks. When his hand strayed between her legs, she gasped in surprise, finding her open mouth covered with his.

Moaning into his mouth, she pushed back against the tub, not believing what was happening, but it was hard to dismiss when the man she was kissing had two of his fingers slowly working their way in and out of her heated flesh.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tried to pull him in with her. Pulling back slightly, he laughed, easily resisting her.

"No Francesca...maybe another time."

"Why?"

Nipping her lower lip, he smiled.

"Because the tub is too small."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Their kisses resumed while his thumb worked its way against her swollen clit as his fingers increased their ministrations. When she came it was sudden and hard, causing her to clamp down her legs. Without thinking she bit him on the neck drawing blood.

He pulled back in pain, then bent back down to kiss her with a ferocity that both shocked and surprised her. She had at that moment made an accidental discovery of the so called shy mountie's personality. He wasn't above a little roughness in his lovemaking.

When they pulled apart, they were breathless. He gave her a thoughtful look before running his hands behind her back and under her legs. Lifting her from the tub, he set her down, then wrapped her with a large towel.

Picking her back up, he carried her to the bedroom where he toweled her off. Removing the plastic bag, he checked the cast for any damage, then helped her into a satiny night gown. Running a finger under one of the thin blue straps he smiled.

"When you get the cast off...could you wear this for me?"

Taking his hand away, she smiled sweetly.

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?"

As he moved forward and kissed her, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Pushing her back onto the bed, he pulled away and smiled down at her as he ran a finger down between the hollow of her breasts.

"That's what makes me believe we will have a next time."

"You're sure?"

"Um hum."

"I never thought you would be so...cocky."

Reaching between them, she cupped him, grinning at the surprised look on his face.

"Come on Fraser...you didn't think you'd get out of here without me getting my turn did you?"

Giving her a quick kiss, he pushed away from her and looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry Francesca, but your mother will be home in approximately thirty minutes. What I would like for us to do would take a bit longer than the time allotted."

"Really?!"

The look her gave her spoke volumes.

"Really."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will."

After seeing that Francesca was comfortably settled and had all that she needed, Fraser prepared to leave. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gave her a serious look.

"I would like to come back this evening to visit you again, but I first need to have a discussion with Ray about our...courting."

She was sure her voice raised itself several octaves.

"Courting?"

"Yes...I'm going to ask his permission to court you. If that is agreeable with you."

"Um...courting. Does that mean dating?"

The shy mountie that she had known for so longer suddenly reappeared as Fraser tucked his head down and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I would like to...I am hoping that we could...'date' with the intentions of marriage."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Marriage?"

His head lifted and he looked her directly in the eye.

"Yes."

To his relief Francesca reached out and pulled him into her embrace. The kiss that she gave him was all the answer that he needed. Bracing his hand on her cast, he found himself thankful for the tumble that she had taken down the stairs. If it hadn't been for that, he might have never come to realize what she truly meant to him. All thoughts faded from his mind as she kissed him again.

************************************

Ma opened the door and made her way up the stairs. As she approached Francesca's room, she heard the murmur of voices. There was no mistaking the deeper timber of the man who talked with her daughter. Quietly making her way down the stairs, she smiled. It was about time the mountie woke up. With a bounce in her step, she made her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner, wondering how long it would be until she had grandchildren again.

END


End file.
